Welcome to my life
by Sirie-stefie
Summary: Petite Songfic basée sur la chanson 'Welcome to my life' de Simple Plan. Harry montre enfin au monde ce qu'il ressent. Désolée pour le résumé nul


Salut! J'avais du temps libre alors j'ai décidé de faire une toute petite song-fic. Rien de très compliqué avec une chanson de Simple Plan ''Welcome to my life'' qui, je pense, correspond bien à Harry.

Bonne lecture!

Sirie-stefie

Rire. Ils riaient tous. Les bals à Poudlard étaient pour cela non? Oui, bien sure, mais lui ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Voldemort était dehors et pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait seulement un an, son parrain était décédé l'année dernière. Est-ce drôle? Non. Personne ne le comprenait. Ou plutôt, personne n'essayait de le comprendre. Ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Les gens qu'il aimait l'avaient abandonné. Étaient-ils aveugles au point de ne pas remarquer sa misérable vie? Mais ce soir, il leur montrerait. Il leur chanterait. En effet, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, une scène avait été emménagée et les élèves pouvaient aller exhiber leurs talents à leurs camarades.

Son nom fut nommé. Le jeune homme monta d'un pas fier sur la scène, sous les regards subjugués des gens présents dans la salle. Il s'empara du micro, le porta vers sa bouche puis, après quelques instants d'hésitation, se mit à chanter.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
(T'es tu jamais senti rabaissé ?)

_Do you ever feel out of place?  
(_As tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?)

Like somehow you just don't belong 

(Comme si d'une certaine manière tu n'étais pas chez toi)

_And no one understands you?_

(Et que personne ne te comprenait?)

Do you ever wanna run away? 

(As tu déjà voulu fuir ?)

_Do you lock yourself in your room_  
(T'es tu enfermé dans ta chambre)

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

(Avec la radio à fond)

_And no one hears you screaming_  
(Pour que personne ne t'entend hurler)

_No you don't know what it's like  
_(Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est)

_When nothing feels alright  
_(Quand rien ne va bien)

_You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

(Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi)  
_  
_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
_(D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu)

_To be left out in the dark  
_(D'être laissé dans le noir)

_To be kicked when you're down  
_(D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond)

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_(De se laisser marcher sur les pieds)  
_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_(D'être sur le point de s'effondrer)

_And no one's there to save you  
_(Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver)

_No you don't know what it's like  
_(Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait)

_Welcome to my life_

(Bienvenue dans ma vie)

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
_(As tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?)

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
_(Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné)

_Are you desperate to find something more  
_(Désespère-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus)

_Before your life is over?  
_(Avant la fin de ta vie)

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_(Es-tu emprisonné à l'intérieur d'un monde que tu hais ?)

_Are you sick of everyone around?  
_(En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent ?)

_With the big fake smiles  
_(Avec ces faux grands sourires)

_And stupid lies  
_(Et ces stupides mensonges)

_While deep inside your bleeding  
_(Pendant qu'à l'intérieur tu saignes)

_No you don't know what it's like  
_(Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est)

_When nothing feels alright  
(_Quand rien ne va bien)

_You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

(Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi...)

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
(_D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu)

_To be left out in the dark  
(_D'être laissé dans le noir)

_To be kicked when you're down  
(_D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond)

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
(_De se laisser marcher sur les pieds)

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
(_D'être sur le point de s'effondrer)

_And no one's there to save you  
(_Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver)

_No you don't know what it's like  
(_Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait)

_Welcome to my life_

(Bienvenue dans ma vie)

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
(_Personne ne t'a jamais menti en face)

_No one ever stabs you in the back  
(_Personne ne t'a jamais poignardé dans le dos)

_You might think I'm happy  
(_Tu t'imagines que je suis heureux)

_But I'm not gonna be ok  
(_Mais je ne vais pas bien)

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
(_Les gens t'ont toujours donnés ce que tu voulais)

_You never had to work  
(_Tu n'as jamais eu à travailler)

_It was always there  
(_C'étais toujours comme ça)

_You don't know what it's like  
(_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est)

_What it's like  
_ (Ce que c'est)

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
(_D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu)

_To be left out in the dark  
(_D'être laissé dans le noir)

_To be kicked when you're down  
(_D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond)

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
(_De se laisser marcher sur les pieds)

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
(_D'être sur le point de s'effondrer)

_And no one's there to save you  
(_Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver)

_No you don't know what it's like  
(_Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait)

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
(_D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu)

_To be left out in the dark  
(_D'être laissé dans le noir)

_To be kicked when you're down  
(_D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond)

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
(_De se laisser marcher sur les pieds)

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
(_D'être sur le point de s'effondrer)

_And no one's there to save you  
(_Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver)

_No you don't know what it's like  
_(Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait)

_Welcome to my life_

(Bienvenue dans ma vie)

_Welcome to my life_

(Bienvenue dans ma vie)

_Welcome to my life_

(Bienvenue dans ma vie)

La musique arrêta. Le jeune homme fixa la salle dans laquelle regnait un silence de mort puis, sans un seul regret, laissa tombé le micro et sortit de la salle. Il couru. Hors du château. Hors des frontières de Poudlard. Hors du monde magique. Là où personne ne le trouverait.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans un sombre appartement de Londres, un corps fut retrouvé. Celui d'un adolescent d'environ 16 ans tenant un poignard à la main. L'adolescent tenait à la main un avis de décès, celui d'un dénommé Remus J. Lupin. Ses cheveux noirs en batailles encadraient un doux visage et cachaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses lèvres fines formaient un sourire heureux. Il était mort heureux, sachant qu'il allait rejoindre les gens qu'il avait aimé.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez une review!


End file.
